When Hetty Met
by Serotonin2501
Summary: Hetty Lange is an enigma. Cold Warrior, CIA agent, a woman of many mysteries. So when she decides to hand pick members of a new elite undercover unit her travels take her all over Los Angeles and the world.
1. Blye K

**BLYE. K.**

* * *

 _Los Angeles Alley_

Kensi dug through the trash in the dank ally trying to find something decent to eat. It had been 3 days since she had a full stomach and her hands were shaking. Finding a half eaten sandwich she moved into a dark alcove in the side of the building and sat down, eating what remained of the sandwich before pulling her knees to her chest and wrapping her arms around them, trying to warm up. Her clothes were wore down and provided little warmth even in the Southern California winter. She felt nothing but hate in her heart. Hate for the people who took her father, and her innocence with him, away, hate for being on the streets like she was. In the summer it wasn't too hard but in the dead of winter she was struggling. She heard footsteps come down the alley way and the light of a flashlight shine around.

A large figure turned and looked into the alcove, shining the light at her.

"Found her" The man turned his head down the alley and yelled out.

"Go away!" Kensi said to him. He lowered the flashlight and she found he wasn't a cop. _There goes the spending the night in jail_ She thought to herself.

A smaller figure stepped into view. "You are a very difficult person to find, Miss Blye." The short woman said.

"Leave me alone!" She yelled out.

"I am here to help you, Miss Blye. You can come with me or you can stay here on the streets. The decision is up to you." The woman said, matter-of-factly.

Kensi thought for a moment before realizing that she had nothing left to lose. She had already lost her father, the one person who mattered the most to her. She had a bitter falling out with her mother and even before her father's murder she wasn't close after the divorce.

"What happens if I go with you?" Kensi asked.

"I get you back on your feet and give you the opportunity of a life time." The woman replied.

Kensi sat silent and then nodded. She stood up as the woman nodded to the man. "Please bring the car around, Jason." She said.

"Yes, ma'am." He said as he walked down the alley.

"I supposed I should introduce myself. My name is Henrietta Lange, but you can call me Hetty." The woman said with a smile.

A sedan pulled around and Jason stepped out and opened the back door for them. Kensi climbed, grateful for the heat and Hetty slid in next. Jason got back in the driver seat.

"Home, please" Hetty said to Jason, who nodded and started driving.

* * *

 _Lange Home_

Jason pulled the car into the drive way of a large house and opened the door for them. Hetty stepped out and Kensi followed her. Hetty turned to Jason.

"That will be all for tonight. Have a good night, Jason." She said

"You as well, Ma'am. Call me if you need anything." He said

"I will. Thank you." Hetty said as Jason got back in the car and drove off.

"You must be filthy rich to have your own driver." Kensi said

"I've known Jason for many years. I trust him. And in my line of work, trust is a valuable commodity" Hetty said as she opened the door and beckoned Kensi inside.

A woman walked up to them as Hetty closed the door.

"Welcome home, Miss Hetty." The woman said as she took Hetty's coat.

"Thank you, Maria." Hetty said.

"Dinner is almost ready and the guest room is prepared as you asked."

"Thank you, Maria. I will get our guest settled and we will be down for dinner shortly" Hetty said.

She turned to Kensi. "Follow me, Miss Blye" Hetty said as she led her up the stairs into a large bedroom.

"Fell free to get clean and into a fresh pair of clothes. I will be downstairs waiting for you." Hetty said.

Kensi was blown away by everything. The size of the "guest bedroom" could easily dwarf a master bedroom of any other place. The bathroom was stocked with all sorts of washes, perfumes, and other care products. Kensi slipped out of the grungy clothes and stepped into the shower. As she let the warm water flow over her she felt herself relax for the first time in a very, very long time. She liberally shampooed her hair, taking multiple attempts for it to feel clean before using a conditioner to bring it back to where it was many months ago. She washed all the grime off her skin before turning the water off.

She stepped out and wrapped a towel around her body, savoring the warmth it provided. She found a bottle of body lotion and proceeded to apply it all over her. She walked over to the closet and found a lose pair of lounge pants and a long sleeve fleece shirt. She even found a drawer of undergarments. As she dressed in the first clean pair of clothes she had in months something dawned on her. Everything was almost exactly her size. This Hetty person was something else. Kensi didn't know if she should be scared or not.

Making her way down to the dining room she found Hetty drinking a cup of tea. She looked up and saw Kensi walk up.

"Ah, Miss Blye. I take it you feel better?" Hetty said with a smile.

Kensi nodded.

"Please have a seat. Dinner will be out in a moment. Would you like a cup of tea?" Hetty offered.

Kensi nodded again.

Hetty poured her a cup and handed it to her.

"I am sure you have plenty of questions." Hetty said.

"You can say that. Why am I here? How the hell did you have clothes my size? And Who the hell are you?" Kensi said.

Hetty held up a hand. "Calm down, Miss Blye. I assure you that my intentions with you are nothing less than honorable. I work for the Naval Criminal Investigative Service currently. I have spent some time working for the CIA during the Cold War as well. I've spent the past 3 months tracking you down and have done extensive research on you. Why you are here is a different story."

Maria came in with two bowls of soup and a loaf of bread.

"Thank you, Maria. That will be all for tonight." Hetty said.

"Good Night, Miss Hetty." Maria said with a smile.

"Good night." Hetty said as Maria left.

"The truth is, Miss Blye, is that I tracked you down because of your Father." Hetty said, causing Kensi to freeze up with a spoon of soup halfway to her mouth. She sat in silence for a few moments, trying to fight back the emotions.

"Did…did you know my dad?" Kensi said in a low voice.

Hetty shook her head. "Unfortunately no, I did not have the pleasure of working with him. But I have worked with his associates."

Kensi had a disappointed look on her face.

"I know how hard things have been since his death. And I tracked you down to offer you something I know you want." Hetty said.

"His killer?" Kensi said, clutching a piece of bread harder then she should.

Hetty shook her head. "I wish it was that easy, but alas, life is not. What I am offering you is a chance to prepare for that day. You see I am putting the pieces in place for a special unit. A covert, undercover unit that specializes in missions that other teams can't complete. It will be based here in Los Angeles and I want you to join us. In return you will be taught the skills needed that when the day finally comes and your father's killer is made known you will be able to bring them to justice."

Kensi ate in silence as she listened to Hetty speak. She waited for a few moments before speaking. "So I say yes and become your pawn?" Kensi said.

"In a way, yes. But, and forgive my bluntness, what is the alternative?" Hetty said. "I am giving you the opportunity to make something of yourself. I know you father was an honorable man. And I know you want to do him proud." She continued.

"Now before you make your decision I do need to let you know that this will not be an overnight thing. If you agree I will arrange you to attend FLETC training, pay for your college education, and even arrange for you to have a place to stay. You will be assigned to a team, where I cannot say, but when the time is right and the unit is up and running you will return to Los Angeles. Does that sound reasonable to you?"

Kensi could only nod.

"Excellent. Now while I am making the necessary arrangements you are free to stay here. I want you to rest and recover your strength. You will need it in the years to come." Hetty said as they finished their dinner. Hetty took their dishes into the kitchen and put them away as Kensi sat, contemplating her new life.

"It is getting late so you should get some rest. I want to have a doctor friend of mine come by tomorrow and examine you, if that is alright with you." Hetty said as she led Kensi to the guest room.

"Uh…sure. That will be fine." Kensi said.

"Have a good sleep, Miss Blye. See you in the morning. If you need anything just call." Hetty said, giving her a smile. Kensi nodded before closing the door. She walked over to the large bed and laid down on it, not even bothering to climb under the sheets. Grabbing a pillow she wrapped her arms around it and curled into a ball. It didn't take long after she closed her eyes for her to fall fast asleep.

* * *

 **I took some creative license and changed up a few things to make this story make a little bit more sense. Kensi admitted she spent a year on the street after Donald died but early episodes set it that she was 15 at the time. I've decided to make her a little bit older**


	2. Hannah S

**HANNAH. S.**

* * *

 _USS COLE_

The SEAL team got out of the helicopter and made their way off the flight deck. The stripped their gear and stowed it away.

"Excellent job, Men! That could not have gone any better. Especially you, Hannah." The leader said.

"Just doing my job, sir." Sam replied.

"Get some rest. We are going home in the morning." He ordered.

"Hannah. A word?" the leader said to Sam.

"Of course, sir." He said.

"Have you made your decision?" He said.

"Not yet. I wanted to speak with my wife when I got back. I don't want to make a major decision without her." Sam replied.

"I understand. Give her my regards, and congratulations." He said, holding his hand out for Sam. Sam took it and shook it.

"Thank you, sir." Sam replied.

"Dismissed."

Sam made his way toward his berth when he heard his name over the com

"Chief Hannah, please answer Watch" It said

He went to the nearest com phone and picked it up.

"This is Chief Hannah." He said

"Chief, your presence is requested in the office of the NCIS Agent Afloat" A female officer responded.

"Did he say what for?" Sam asked, confused.

"He did not." She said.

"Understood. Thank you" He said as he hung up.

Making his way to the NCIS Agent office he knocked on the door.

"Enter" A voice said.

Sam opened the door and stepped inside, closing the door behind him.

The NCIS Agent was speaking with a short woman wearing glasses. "I'll be outside if you need anything." He said.

"Thank you, Agent Johnston." The woman said.

The Agent left and closed the door behind him

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Chief Hannah. My name is Henrietta Lange. But you can call me Hetty." The woman introduced herself.

"May I ask what this is about?" Sam said.

"I came a long way for you, Chief. I understand you are thinking of leaving the SEALs. Am I correct?" Hetty said.

"That is correct." Sam said.

"And that is primarily because your wife is currently 7 months pregnant with your second child. A daughter if I'm not mistaken." Hetty said.

"You've done your homework." Sam replied.

"It always pays to be prepared." Hetty said.

"I am here to talk about your future. Have you had any thoughts about what you will do after leaving the Navy?" She said, folding her hands in her lap.

"I've had a few offers for security work, consulting. A friend at Cornado is currently discussing with Brass about bringing me in as a civilian instructor for SEALs." Sam said.

Hetty pursed her lips. "All fine opportunities. But I have another one to offer you, if you are interested." She said.

"Who are you with?" Sam asked.

"NCIS currently. Still do some work for the CIA on occasion but those days are dwindling." Hetty said as she waved to a empty seat.

Sam sat down and listened intently.

"I am currently recruiting for a special unit in NCIS." She began

"A Navy Cop?" Sam asked.

"In a way. This unit is going to specialize more in undercover work then simple Federal Law Enforcement. And based on what I have read you have the necessary skills for this kind of undercover work. This unit is going to be handling cases that normal agencies will not be able to take."

"Black Ops." Sam said.

She shook her head. "Nothing so extreme. But we are going to be under air tight security. Even the home office is secret."

"Where at?" He asked.

"Los Angeles. Yet another reason why I chose you." She said.

"How many people?" Sam asked.

"Between 3 and 5 field agents depending on the case. Plenty of support staff as well." Hetty said.

"Suppose I take your offer. What then?" Sam asked.

"You will need to complete FLETC training, which should be a breeze for you with your backround. By the time you complete the unit should be up and running. It is being set up in a temporary location while a permanent location is found." She said.

"I also have chosen a partner for you. A young man I've known for many, many years. I know the two of you will work well together." She continued.

"I'll be the judge of that." Sam said.

"Fair enough. But all I ask is that you give it serious thought. I don't expect a decision overnight. Talk it over with your wife. My contact info is in this file, along with FLETC info and more info about the unit." She said handing him a file.

"Thank you." Sam said as he opened the file and glanced through it.

"And Chief." She said

He looked up from the file.

"Congratulations on your child. I know you already have a son but congratulations none the less." Hetty said with a smile

"Thank you." Sam said.

Hetty left the office, thanking the NCIS agent as Sam left to return to his berth, nose dug into the file.

* * *

 **Nothing really big here. I know I got the Naval terms massively wrong so please don't kill me.**

 **Homework permitting I'll have the next one on Sunday**


	3. Beale E

**BEALE. E.**

* * *

 _New Horizon's Coffee Shop, San Bernardino_

 _Someone hacked the FBI!_

 _OMG No Way!_

 _Does anyone know who?_

 _No one has taken credit yet._

 _Apparently they accessed Carnivore_

 _You serious? Carnivore is the most closely guarded program in FBI history_

 _Maybe so but not guarded enough_

Eric couldn't help but smile as he disconnected from the message board, ran his wiping program to clear his tracks and shut his laptop. He took a drink from his coffee and looked around, trying to notice everything. One can never be too careful

The door opened and an elderly woman stepped inside. She looked around and walked straight to the booth Eric was sitting at.

"Is this seat taken?" She asked, sitting down before he had a chance to respond.

"Uh, no." He said, sweat starting to form.

"Calm down, Mr. Beale. There is no need to worry…for now." She said.

A waitress walked up and took her order for tea. A few moments later the waitress brought a pot of tea and a cup to the table.

"I have been looking for you for a very long time. Mr. Beale. You are a hard person to track." She said as she poured a cup.

"Who are you?" Eric asked, glancing at his laptop

"My name is Henrietta Lange, but you can call me Hetty." Hetty said as she took a sip of her tea.

"So…what happens to me now?" Eric said.

"What do you think is going to happen?" Hetty asked.

"I never see daylight again? Where am I going to go? Florence? San Quentin? Guantanamo Bay?" Eric said.

"Those are all possibilities. You certainly have gotten yourself into a lot of trouble. Accessing Carinvore skyrocketed you to the top of every federal watch list. The only reason I am here and not a fully armed team of FBI agents is because of what you did when you access Carnivore." She replied

Eric fiddled with his hands, trying to calm himself, but to no avail.

"You see no one at the FBI, the NSA, CIA or any other agency that was tracking you bothered to notice that you did nothing to Carnivore. You accessed it, took a glance, and left it alone. You could have done so much more than that, but you didn't"

"I just wanted the challenge." Eric said.

"That shows me that you have something important. You have a moral compass. And you are just the type of person I need." She said

Eric was floored. "Huh?"

"I am currently forming a special covert unit for my employer, the Naval Criminal Investigative Service. It will specialize in undercover operations and missions that can't be done by other agencies. I need the best, both in the field and as technical support. And it's that second role that is the reason why I tracked you down." Hetty fished a file out of her bag.

"This is everything that we currently have on you. As you can plainly see, it is enough to lock you away for the rest of your life. I know you have no family and you are currently homeless. To put it bluntly no one would ever miss you. Now you have a choice. You can join my unit and I will make this all disappear. Or you can turn me down, and I stop keeping the wolves at bay." Hetty said.

Eric looked over the file. She was right. There was enough to end his life as he knew it. "What happens if I say yes?" He asked.

"You will complete your current schooling and then will need to enroll if FLETC. When you complete that then you will return here and begin work." She fished out another file and handed it to him. "This is a list of FLETC courses you will need to take. I have arranged housing for you while you attend. Here is a list of the required courses you will need to take, as well as ones I think you should look into but are not required. Do you have any questions?" She asked

"I'm not going to have to carry a gun, am I?" Eric said, peaking over the file.

She smiled and shook her head. "Not if you don't wish to. You will rarely go out into the field and never by yourself." She said.

He breathed a sigh of relief. "I hate guns." He said.

"Yet you play video games with them." She said, matter-of-factly

"That's different." He said.

She just nodded her head. "So, Mr. Beale. What do you say?" She asked.

He set the file down. "Do I really have a choice?" He asked.

She took a sip of her tea. "Frankly, no. But this is also a great opportunity as well to do good." She said.

"Then I guess I'm in." He said.

"Excellent. I do have to warn you that you will need to earn the trust of a lot of people. As such you are going to be on a very short leash to begin. I expect you to be on your best behavior. I am risking a lot on you, Mr. Beale." She said

"I understand." He said.

"I will contact you after graduation in 2 months. I'll have everything prepared for FLETC for you by them." She said as she stood up and gathered her things.

"Welcome to NCIS, Mr. Beale." She said, giving him a smile.

"Thank you, Hetty. For everything." He said.

"I know you will do me proud, Mr. Beale." She said as she left, leaving Eric to contemplate his life turning completely around in the last 20 minutes.

* * *

 **The Carnivore Program is a reference to the film Swordfish.**

 **Slightly unrelated note. I wanted more crossovers and I'm getting one! DiNozzo will be guest staring this season. Looking forward to seeing how that will play out. It will make him one of the few characters to appear in all 4 series (I'm including JAG fyi)**

* * *

 **Post Update. I was incorrect. Abby has appeared in all 4 series so DiNozzo will join her as only 2 characters to appear in all 4 series**


	4. Renko M

**RENKO. M.**

* * *

 _Greg's Tavern, Los Angeles_

Choking down another glass of whisky, Mike sat at the bar rubbing his temple. This was his 9th interview with LAPD and again they turned him down. He was running out of options…fast. His sister was about to kick him to the curb and he felt bad for her. He never wanted to put her in this position but he had nowhere else to go. He figured he would have to do security or some other job for peanuts when the door opened and a small figure stepped in from the sun. The woman walked up to the bar and sat down next to Mike.

"I take it this seat is not taken?" She said. Mike shook his head as the bartender poured him another drink.

"I am reminded of the words of an old friend of mine. You seem to be hitting that bottle like it owes you money." She said as the bartender looked over at her, slightly bemused at her somewhat accurate portrayal of his situation.

"If I could get money out of it I wouldn't be there." Mike replied

The woman ordered a neat scotch on the rocks and the bartender served it up for her.

"Yes. I know about your plight. Mr. Renko." Hetty said, taking a sip of her scotch.

"How do you know my name?" Mike said, setting his glass down.

"I know quite a bit about you. I know how you were kicked off the Detroit PD for corruption charges. Charges I might add were completely falsified by a member of your squad who you refused to have an affair with, and who happens to be the niece of the Chief of Internal Affairs. I know you came to Los Angeles because your sister lives here. I know you have had multiple interviews with LAPD and even through your service record is exemplary the false corruption charges seem to follow you everywhere, virtually stonewalling your career. Need I go one?" The woman explained.

"Who the hell are you?" Mike said, stunned that she knew everything.

"Oh, forgive my rudeness. My name is Henrietta Lange, but you can call me Hetty. I work for the Naval Criminal Investigative Service. I am currently putting together a special unit for undercover work based here in Los Angeles. And I want you to join us, Mr. Renko." Hetty said.

"A Navy Cop?" He said.

"In very simple terms, yes. Your time in Detroit gave you a special skill in undercover work and it's that skill I mean to utilize. I am giving you a change to get your life and carrier back on track." Hetty said.

"And if I say yes?" Mike said.

"You will need to enroll in FLETC, which based on your experience you should have little problems with. By the time your training is complete everything will be up and running." Hetty fished a folder out of the satchel she carried and handed it to him.

"This is all the information you will need about FLETC, including a list of recommended courses. Under it is an application to join NCIS. All it needs is your signature." Hetty explained.

"Alright if I take a night to think about it?" Mike asked as he glanced of the documents. His brain was overwhelmed by the info and he could barely process.

"Of course. But done take too long. This is a once in a life time offer, Mr. Renko." Hetty said. She handed him a small card.

"Call this number if you need a ride home tonight. " She said as she stood up, paid for her drink, and left the bar. Mike stared at the folder and in the back of his mind thought _What do I have to lose?_

* * *

 **I am going on record saying I liked Mike Renko. I liked the guy who played him, I liked his look. I wish they would have done much more with him. But oh well.**

 **Sorry this one is a little short and ends kind of abrupt. I used up all my creative powers by the end so I was out of gas. I'm working on some other projects so that is why updates are getting rare. I'm trying to split them evenly but I do not have any intentions of abandoning this or any other of my projects.**

 **Thank you for Reading, Reviewing, Favoriting, and Following.**


	5. Deeks M

**DEEKS. M.**

* * *

 _Highway 1, Redondo Beach, CA_

Hetty Lange drove down the highway, weaving in and out of traffic as she pressed the accelerator just a bit further down. Careful to avoid any close calls she weaved her 1974 Jaguar all over until she saw the lights and the sirens of the LAPD car coming behind her. She pulled off to the side and put the car into netural, shutting the car off as she watched the car in the rear view mirror.

The door opened and a man stepped out. He bunched his shaggy hair up and put his cap on before walking forward. He fought so hard not to laugh at the tiny woman sitting in the tiny car.

"License, registration, and insurance please." He said.

Hetty handed over the documents he requested.

"Do you know why I pulled you over…Miss Kohl?" He said reading the name on the license.

Putting on a thick German accent. "I am terribly sorry, Officer. I am so use to autobahn speeds. I have only been back for 2 days." She said.

"And how long were you in Germany?" He asked her.

"2 months. My sister was in poor health so I had to help take care of the family." She replied.

The man looked over the document.

"Forgive me, but you do not look like a normal police officer." She said.

"I'm actually a detective. Traffic is understaffed today." He replied as he wrote out a ticket.

"Ahh. Must be fulfilling work." She said.

"I enjoy it. Feels like I'm doing good in the world." He said.

"That is very noble of you, Detective." She replied.

"Thank you, Miss Kohl." He said.

He stood for a second before he tore the ticket out of his book and tore it in half.

"You know what. Keep it in the Miles per hour range instead of kiliometers per hour and have a nice day." He said handing her his card. He turned and walked back to his car. She watched him take his hand off and shake his hair out before turning his car out, pulling out and driving down the road.

Hetty looked at the card.

 _Martin Deeks. Detective. Los Angeles Police Department_

She will have to keep an eye on this one she thought to herself before turning her car on and pulling out onto the highway back toward where she came from.

* * *

 **The moment I decided that they were going to meet by Deeks pulling her over I instantly went to her Autobahn reasoning for going fast (ala Super Troopers). I wanted to take this one in a different direction since he didn't join until later so she had no reason to discuss it with him like she did the others.**

 **5 more to go before this is done.**

 **Please vote in the poll for the year anniversary of TftM. Also check out the soundtrack on Spotify. Search Tales from the Mission Soundtrack or Serotonin2501 and look under playlists.**

 **Thank you for Reading, Reviewing, Favoriting, and Following.**


End file.
